


F*cking Perfect

by Caraluna81



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, Smut, Strangers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraluna81/pseuds/Caraluna81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Her photos were everywhere! And not just any pictures, but pictures of her post orgasmic bliss… She didn’t know his name, didn’t know if he was a psycho or a murderer… But she had let him take her. On every surface, in every way… And now she was paying the price for a reckless decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*cking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I know should be updated my other story, Heart Beats, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I was supposed to post it for Valentine's Day, but that obviously didn't work out. Better late than never, I guess... This is my first attempt at smut, so please give me your feedback. I don't have a beta so let me know if there's some glaring mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

 

Her fucking picture was fucking everywhere!

Every fucking social media outlet had a picture of her…

Correction, various pictures of her…

And not just any pictures, but pictures of her post orgasmic bliss…

(Not that anyone will know that the picture in question was of her or that she had been brilliantly fucked before it was taken.)

Apparently the photographs had been surfacing for the past two months. Every week a new picture with a line about finding her… or in his words: _Finding the lost princess that stole his heart._

She wouldn’t have even known the man had been using the pictures as a way to find her if she hadn’t finished her undercover work as one of the paramours of one of the biggest drug lords of the country.

Robert Gold, known on the streets as Rumple, had recognized one of the pictures. It was black and white she was on a bed, all that was visible was her naked back, hair tumbled to the side showing a dark beauty mark on the back of her neck… A beauty mark he had seeing because she, almost reluctantly, had let him kiss her there as he put an emerald necklace on her. One day he had come barging in accusing her of being a whore. The operation had been moved up and it had worked. They got the evidence and the witnesses to put him away for a long time.

Later she had requested the help of one of her best friends. Ruby Lucas was a technical wizard and soon she had recovered all of the photos. And once the blonde cop had the evidence in her hands she knew exactly were they’ve come from, flashes of the night making the blood in her veins boil, part anger and part excitement.

The latest post was a photo of her tussled blond curls lying over the blood red satin sheets, her arm lazily covering part of her face, casting in shadows over her closed eyes. It was the curve of her neck exposed to the camera… (And to the lips of the man taking the picture.)

It was her lips, red and bruised from his kisses, curving into a satisfied smile. A secret smile she gave him after receiving an earth shattering, toe curling, bone liquefying orgasm.

It pained her to admit it but she actually looked thoroughly fucked and dare she say it… _Beautiful._

Emma Swan has never thought of herself as beautiful. She wasn’t ugly by any means. But soft, feminine and beautiful weren’t adjectives she could ever apply to herself.

No, Emma Swan wasn’t feminine and sensible…She was strong, a fighter, a survivor.

And then she made the mistake to walk into his trap.

Damn him and his fucking blue eyes and his devilish smirk and fucking sexy dark hair…

She had to find him and make him…

(Do those sinfully wonderful things he did to her with his tongue and fingers… things that made her tremble and free fall into nothing?)

_Focus Emma… Definitely not that._

Looking back down at the picture in her phone, she let out a groan and walked to the door of her apartment with purpose, only stopping to grab the keys to her car and her badge. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

 

Killian Jones was not a pervert.

Contrary to what his best friend might think, he was not a sick bastard looking for women to seduce and then take advantage off. He was an admirer of true beauty. And he firmly believed that women were the most beautiful of God’s creations.

This woman in particular was the most perfect of them all.

He was sitting at his computer looking through the same pictures, over and over again.

The spitfire blonde had become his obsession.

Maybe his best friend, Belle, was right. Maybe he was a fucking pervert.

But still he couldn’t shake the need that arouse every time he remembered her hands pulling at his hair, her breath coming in short pangs on his ear, her lips wrapping around his…

(Stop right there or you’ll have to take matters into your own hands… Again… Three times in one day will not help you to rise above the pervert status.)

He was an artist. Photography was his medium of expression. His favorite subject was the female anatomy.

Killian couldn’t help it. He loved women in all shape and sizes… Short redheads with round faces, shapely brunettes with high cheekbones… Tall blondes with freckles and eyes the color of emeralds.

He had wanted her the moment their eyes locked across the bar.

 

_She was standing next to an old man, wearing a tight red dress that should’ve been illegal. Her long yellow hair was loose and cascading down her back in thick waves. Her long shapely legs and delicate feet encased in high heels seemed to be never ending._

_From his point of view he could only see her back and profile. Walking across the bar as if hypnotized by her, he forgot all about his friends that were waiting for him to come back from the loo. He stopped to ask for another drink, top shelve rum neat._

_The loud, forced, laugh called to him. He turned around to find her head thrown back, revealing her long creamy neck to his eyes and surge of heat pooled down in his gut. Her delicate fingers were draped over the older man’s arm. She was definitely faking it._

_The voice of the bartender brought him back. He paid for his drink. He brought the glass to his lips and turned around, his eyes finding her without problem. And then it happened._

_Their eyes met and his will was forever lost._

_Radiant face, luscious lips, high cheekbones and green eyes with golden flecks…_

_It lasted only seconds, but he knew she had felt it too, the smoldering heat and instant attraction._

_He made his decision._

_She was going home with him tonight._

 

 

It had been the biggest mistake of her life.

(Liar, liar… panties on fire!)

Ok, so maybe not the biggest mistake. That honor was in its entirety for her ex fiancée. But still this had been a pretty big one too.

She didn’t know his name, didn’t know if he was a psycho or a murderer…

But she had let him take her… On every surface, in every way, with passion and abandon, hard and fast, slow and steady… God it had been good!

But now, now she was paying the price for a reckless decision.

 

_“Hello, love.”_

_She knew exactly who it was and his voice didn’t have the right to sound so damn sexy. Tall, dark hair and dreamy blue eyes, he’d been looking at her all night. Igniting a hot flame in the pit of her stomach._

_She looked up slowly from his black boots up his tight black jeans. He was leaning against the wall across from the lady’s room and he looked a lot like trouble. Wearing a black vest over a blue shirt that was unbuttoned leaving an unhealthy amount of black chest hair bare to her hungry eyes._

_And looking closely at his smirk and flirty, fiery gaze, he knew very well how hungry she actually was._

(Damn it!)

_Blinking quickly she realized she needed to get a hold of her reactions towards him. She straightened and blinked once, erasing any and all emotions from her eyes. She was a professional. She had control over herself and her body._

_“I’m not your love.”_

_“I knew you were a tough lass.”  
_

_Emma had to control the shiver that ran down her spine at his deep accented voice and enticing smirk._

_She was in the middle of a mission, she couldn’t fall victim to her lesser needs even if she wanted to._

_The minute her eyes had fallen on his tall, mysterious and handsome self, she knew she was in trouble. She wasn’t one to go looking for one night stands. It had been over two years since she had a bed partner, usually relieving the need and stress with the help of her hot pink special rubber friend._

_But one look at him had her hot and ready._

_And now he was standing right in front of her. Finally. And his voice was dripping with sex and danger… God she wanted it. But she couldn’t have it, not yet. Her target was still waiting for her and she had to debrief with her team before she could actually do anything._

_Wait why was she even having this debate? She just had to move away from him and leave. He hadn’t even made a move._

_“Do you need something?” She asked, hardly recognizing her own voice._

_He smiled again and the only words she could conjure up to describe him are devilishly handsome._

_“That’s a loaded question if I ever heard one.” He answered._

_Pushing himself from the wall, he got closer to her forgetting the boundaries of personal space._

_“I think we both know exactly what I desire.”_

_At her blank expression, he went on. His tongue ran over his bottom lip, and it was all she had to do to hold back a moan. Because she was not imagining what that tongue could do to her wet and willing body._

(Oh yes… she most definitely was imagining a lot of things.)

_Taking a deep breath, she pursed her lips trying to act uninterested. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”_

_“Of course you do. You think I can’t tell that you are as interested and as affected as I am.”_

_“Please.” She added with a roll of her eyes._

_She tried to move past him, but he grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him._

_Alarms were supposed to start going off in her head. But even if they were uncharacteristically quiet, she pulled back her arm and pushed him away._

_“Don’t you ever put a hand on me again.” She spat the warning in a low tone. The heat that was shining in her eyes earlier completely gone replaced by ice._

_He put both of his hands in the air and looked at her with sincerity and worry. “I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just…”_

_“Lily? There you are, I was worried.”_

_The voice of the older man brought her back to reality. She turned around with a fake smile._

_“I’m sorry I made you wait. I was already on my way…”_

_The Englishman reacted quickly. “I was in such a rush I couldn’t wait for the men’s room to be available. She was kind enough to let me go in first. I was merely giving my thanks.”_

_“Well do you still need a minute, dearie?” The old man asked Emma._

_“No. I’m good. I think it’s time to go.” He turned around with his cane and started down the hallway. As she was about to follow him she was stopped in her tracks by the other man’s voice._

_“Thank you again for you kindness, I hope I didn’t inconvenienced you…” He extended his hand to hers, hope shining in his clear blue eyes._

_She looked at his hand for a second and then again at his hopeful eyes… The sincerity in them made the heat start to sizzle in her gut again. She stepped closer and grabbed his hand, but he didn’t intend on a simple handshake._

_He dropped down and kissed her hand in an all too romantic and antiquated gesture. And then he whispered, “I hope you know that I would never mean any harm to you.”_

_She held her breath as he made his way around her and disappeared down the corridor, leaving her both confused and intrigued at the folded napkin he had left in her hand._

 

 

Their first meeting didn’t really go as he had hoped. She was a tough lass indeed, he remembered with a smirk.

Killian was not daft. He’d known that she was very interested in him. That’s why he had made the move and given her his address that night. Afterwards he’d swiftly left the establishment and headed back to his photography studio. Quickly arranging everything for her arrival. Once everything was done, he’d just sit down and waited. Some might say he was optimistic, but he knew she would come… Repeatedly, if he had his way with her.

She’d made him wait. Two hours and 12 minutes, but soon there was a knock at his door.

 

_He made his way to the big metal door without a second thought, a smile drawing itself on his lips when he saw her standing in front of him. High heels, long creamy legs, she was wearing a black petticoat over the very alluring red dress that he knew she was wearing underneath. She was also wearing a very cautious look on her emerald green eyes._

_Without words, she walked around him and inside the studio. He took a moment to compose himself by closing the door and turning the deadbolt, the sound making her jump almost out of her skin._

_“Sorry, lass.”_

_“This is a very weird set up you have here. Are you sure you are not a serial killer?”_

_Killian can’t help the the loud laugh that bubbles out of him, he makes his way to her back and puts his hands on her shoulder helping her with her coat. Closing the distance he drops his head a little to take in her scent, a mix of flowers and pears… he couldn’t wait to taste her._

 

 

Sitting behind the wheel of her old yellow Volkswagen, Emma can’t help but remember walking around the block a few times that night. She’d been nervous and aroused and intrigued by this man. Until she had finally made up her mind…

_She still wasn’t sure about her decision, seeing him ignited the fire that had started to burn in her gut, a fire that hadn’t extinguished as she finished work at the police station, or walked around the dark streets in the cold, a fire that had merely lulled for a while._

_Now she was here, the building was old and she was sure it was not a residential structure. His place was a loft, with huge windows and a very organized mess. The place was divided by areas: to one side she could make out a white cloth hanging from the ceiling with tall lights arranged strategically, in the opposed corner there was a tent-like structure made out of pipe and dark drape. He had a nook that looked like an office with a desk and computer, a small kitchenette and a few tables and seats, mirrors and chairs strewn around the place. There was just one smaller door… And the focus of the room was a huge metal railing bed pushed to the far-side wall in between two windows with sheer white drapes coverings. The bed was dressed in red satin sheets, but it didn’t have any pillows. She had to take in a long breath to calm the nervous excitement she was feeling._

_“I’m not a serial killer. I’m an artist.”_

_His smooth voice brought her back to herself._

_“An artist?” She asked with a raced brow._

_“A photographer.”_

_She hums and nods her head. “Explains the set up.”_

_“I live here most of the time, but this is not my home. I get sucked into my work and forget to leave the studio days at a time.”_

_She replies without thinking. “Lucky there’s a bed then.”_

_His eyes go wide and his eyebrows do a thing and move insanely high on his forehead. She would be a liar if she didn’t admit she finds it sexy. Hell, she’d be a liar if she didn’t accept that she found everything about him sexy and arousing._

_“I am very lucky indeed. It’s mostly for work, but also for some more enjoyable activities.”_

_She can’t help but smile at his seductive grin. “I bet.”_

_“So, Lily do you…” He starts to question as her face turns to cold stone at the name._

_“How do you know that name?”_

_“The gentleman you were accompanying tonight called you that. Isn’t that your name?”_

_She shakes her head. “That is not any of your business. What ever is going to happen tonight it’s a nameless one time thing, get it?”_

_She knows she has shocked him, but he’s quick to recover walking closer disregarding her personal space. “I sure hope it’s not just a one time thing. I’m actually hoping for a 5 or 6 time thing.”_

_It takes her a minute to swallow the lump in her throat, to calm the itch in her hands… the need to touch him, the want that was once again simmering low in her belly. “Confident are you?”_

_His voice drops as he answers. “Very.”_

_“A one night thing, then?”_

_His hands are hovering over her body, one at the back of her thighs and the other close to her waist waiting for her approval. “You’ve got a deal.”_

_Soon all thoughts and reservations left her mind as his hands find her skin and his mouth starts to devour hers._

_Emma had a feeling he would be a good kisser when she watched his tongue unconsciously drag over his lips slowly, enticing her. But the softness of his lips, their wet intoxicating taste was addicting and it quickly cleared all doubts from her mind. She wanted this, needed this… his lips, his hands, his wild possession._

_She heard him groan as he walked her back and soon she was pressed against the cold steel door. His hands running along her thighs dangerously close to the hem of her short dress. Breaking the kiss he lingered close, his nose almost brushing against hers._

_“Your taste is intoxicating.”_

_“Then why are you stopping?”_

_“Oh no, no… I’m just getting started love. Just wondering if you are this sweet… everywhere else.”_

_Emma ran her hand up his chest and around his neck and tugs his head down, speaking slowly close to his ear. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”_

_He was back on her with a growl, kissing her everywhere. His lips leaving a trail of heat down her neck and over her pulse point driving her crazy, his hands caressing up her waist and brushing under her breast. Suddenly he pulls back, but before she could protest he turns her around._

_Soon she finds herself with her front pressed to the metal door. He takes one of the straps of her dress and pushes it out of the way so he can worship her shoulder with his lips. His other hand now trailing up her thigh under the dress… a small thrill running up her spine at the feeling of him pressed intimately front to back._

_She was in the brink of asking him to hurry the hell up, when she finally feels him where she needed it most. She knew she was already wet for him, but the sensation of his long fingers between her legs had her moaning in anticipation. It’s been way to long since a man had touched her there._

_“You’re drenched, sweetheart. Is this all for me?”_

_“Yes. Please just…” She was never one for pleading, but he was taking his sweet time caressing… almost worshiping her folds hidden behind the black lace panties. His mouth was kissing her neck and taking her earlobe with his teeth nibbling greedily._

_Soon she felt his hand find the edge of her panties and then his finger was there, circling her aching clit, teasing and slow, eliciting another moan to escape from her lips. At the sound of her whimper he pressed his hardened length to her back and she had to arch closer. His fingers kept their rhythm circling her clit and then running down her folds playing just outside of her entrance._

_“Please.”_

_“Please what?” He said between kisses._

_“Just make me come.”_

 

 

He needed to see her again. He had less than 24 hours with her and she had taken every once of sanity from him, made him ache with need. Most devastating of all, she had made him hope for more than just a physical connection…

 

_The blonde goddess was going to be the death of him. At her needy response as he worshiped her, he moved his hand away from her heat and turned her around. Once more their eyes met and soon their lips were locked in a heated embrace. He only broke the contact as his hands pulled the dress up and over her head. She was left before him wearing only black silk panties._

_“God you are perfect… You are fucking perfect!” He exhaled._

_She was all creamy alabaster skin and long gold curls running down one shoulder. Her once dark green eyes now had sparks of bright gold shining through. Her lips were bruised by his kisses, her neck red because of his greedy assault. And then he was back caressing her, touching and kissing her supple breasts, pinching one of her puckered nipples between his fingers and lapping the other with his hot wet tongue._

_Her hands were on his hair keeping her anchored between him and the door. She was trembling with desire and he couldn’t help his own need to drop on his knees in front of her. His hands pushed down her underwear and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He smiled, a feral look turning his eyes midnight blue with desire at her exposed flesh. Lifting a hand he slid his strong finger over her swollen nub making her whimper once again. Using both hands he opened her fully and traced his tongue over her slowly._

_“Umm… So sweet.”_

_And then one small taste wasn’t enough. There was no holding back. Her fingers in his hair and small incoherent words gave him encouragement to continue moving his mouth over her. A few swipes of his tongue and then, all too soon, she was quivering with the waves of her release. Once she was spent he kissed her lower abdomen, her chest, her neck and finally her lips as he stood up from the floor. The taste of her still on his lips as she devoured him._

_Her hands were on his belt, unbuttoning his pants and lowering his zipper. She took his hardened cock in her hands and gave it a few pumps feeling the moisture on his tip. He read her intentions as she tried to go down to her knees._

_“Not now honey. I need to be inside you.”_

 

 

Emma made her way up the stairs, hands trembling at the prospect of seeing him again, of being inside his studio. The same place where he had taken her over and over again, burning himself in her soul. She couldn’t help but remember his hands on her skin, his eyes and his mouth doing wickedly amazing things to her body.

 

_He pulled a condom from his pocket and pushed his pants down to the floor, wanting to be inside her so much that he didn’t bother with the rest of his clothes from now._

_He was big and throbbing in her small hands, all soft skin but still strong and heavy. This blue-eyes god… he wanted her and she was more than ready to let him take her. She helped him with the condom and soon he was kissing her again grabbing her by the waist and hooking both her legs around his narrow waist. He rubbed slowly over her still sensitive nub and she couldn’t help but gasp in response and then he was pushing inside. Small and slow thrusts drove her crazy at first and then he started moving faster and harder. Everything around them became a cloud of desire, the only sounds quiet urging and praise. His teeth were back on her earlobe nibbling, kissing, sucking… and his raged breath as he pushing further inside, making her crazy._

_Emma never had a vaginal orgasm before, always needing to take matters into her own hands. That thought had her moving her hands down to where they were joined, ready to take her pleasure with her own fingers. But he realized what she was doing and slowed down, angling her so that with every thrust of his hip he was rubbing against her clit._

_“There’s no use… It won’t… I can’t… OH!” The pleasure he was eliciting from her in this position prevented any other thought to form. It was just pleasure and she was ready to take it._

_He slowed down and she opened her eyes to find his questioning one. She hardly recognized her own voice when she spoke. “Don’t stop.”_

_Making sure she was secure in his arms he moved and walked over to the bed. Once he sat her down, he slid out and she helped him remove the rest of his clothes. His hands were back caressing her, his tongue trailing wet paths down her neck and over her tits._

_Kneeling on the mattress he pulled her legs over his thighs and entered her once more. The angle even more deep and she let out a small cry at the sensation. She needed to come…_

_“You like that?” He asked not really expecting an answer from her. Her eyes were closed tight and she was biting her lips… Then her hands were making their way back to her clitoris… He allowed a few swipes from her fingers, before he took them in his. “I said no.”_

_She opened her eyes for a minute, blue and green meeting in the heat of the moment and then he was plunging in and out of her. Taking her higher than she’s ever been._

_Soon her walls started to spasm, an orgasm building and in the brink of taking her._

_“That’s it, reach for it… Take it love! It’s right there… Come for me.” His voice was ragged and even deeper than before. They moved in tandem, in and out, his words working her into frenzy._

_He moved fast and urgent, letting out grunts of pleasure, he was close too. The combination of his sounds, the friction and the sight of his cock stroking her did it, her head rolled back against the mattress. The fire low and heavy in her belly, the aching ball rolling down her spine and then out, exploding along her every nerve ending._

_Emma cried out as her vision turned into white fog and stars._

_And then he was there, a few stokes later he was exploding into orgasmic bliss, emptying himself and slowing his rhythm to completion. They stayed joined for a while, she was riding out the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm she’s ever had. Eyes close as his lips found hers once more._

_“You are fucking perfect… I want to take your picture when you come.” He said as he moved down, between licks and pecks down her neck._

_Emma opened her eyes, still trying to get her breathing under control. “Excuse me?”_

_“You are a beautiful woman, but your eyes, your skin… the glow after you come it’s the most stunning sight I’ve ever seen. I want, no… I need to take your photograph.”_

_His cock, now empty, was still pulsing inside of her. Their eyes, still dark with want and passion meet again, and later she would blame the great sex and the fact that he had given her an earth shattering first: an orgasm not assisted by her own fingers… for her answer._

_“Okay.”_

 

 

At her acceptance he’d given her one last heated kiss and gone in search of his favorite camera. He disposed of the condom, but as soon as he was back and he saw her naked, arm thrown over her face neck exposed white and creamy over the red satin sheets he couldn’t help but capture the moment.

He had her again, from behind. Pounding into her as she grabbed the railing of the bed so tight her knuckles turned white.

And then again, her riding him while he murmured encouraging words for her to find her own release.

He’d feasted on her later that night after they’ve both had some much needed rest. Making her come twice, before sliding back in and finding their ecstasy together.

And then when the morning came she was gone and all that was left of her was the pictures on his camera…

Each and every one of them a testament that she hadn’t been a figment of his imagination.

Killian hadn’t meant to post the pictures.

Honestly, he had taken the pictures for his private collection. He wanted to remember the first woman in a long time to actually make him feel something more than basic attraction. Finding her in the middle of that bar was like a beacon of light in the middle of the dark. Like a boat being guided home by a lighthouse after years lost at sea…

She was perfect. The most fucking perfect woman he had ever had the privilege to pleasure and he needed a reminder that it wasn’t his imagination… that she had been real.

One day his manager had found one of the pictures on his phone. Will Scarlett was a wanker, but he was also one of his best mates. He’d been, in part, one of the reasons Killian Jones was now one of the most sought after photographers in the city. When he found the picture of a woman’s hand on her stomach disappearing beneath crimson red sheets and inside her self, he’d thought it was part of the artist’s new exhibit and used it to promote the show.

Once the picture was floating around every social media outlet, Killian couldn’t do anything about it. It quickly went viral and then the idea popped into his head. He used his moderate fame to try and find her. Posting her pictures, always careful that both her face and her modesty were intact, he accompanied them with a message… hoping that someday she would find them and maybe came back to knock on his door.

At first the soft sound of fist against metal startled him. Trailing his stunt blue eyes towards the door he shook his head and kept on working on his edits. But then, not even three seconds later the knock came back with a vengeance. Loud banging soon accompanied by a voice he never thought he would hear again.

_“Open the damn door if you don’t want me to break it in!”_

He was swiping the door open in three strides.

And then there she was, standing before him once again. His eyes took their time taking in her brown boots, tight jeans, red leather jacket and long blond curls… And then their eyes met and the loud buzzing in his ears, the electricity running through his veins… the sparks, he was alive once more.

He took a step closer, a smile on his face. But she had other plans, pushing him inside the loft and closing the door. Her eyes were shining, but not with happiness.

“Anxious to be alone with me? You have no idea how long I’ve waited to have you in my arms…”

“The only thing you are going to feel are my handcuffs on your wrists buddy.”

“Handcuffs, eh. I’m not opposed to a game of restraint.”

Killian walks closer to her but she steps back pulls out her gun. He stops and looked down at the firearm in her hands with a confused expression on his face.

“Come on Romeo. Step back and put your hands where I can see them.”

“Is this some kind of role play? I mean, believe me I’m game for anything with you. But now that you’ve come back… Don’t you think we should talk first?”

“Talk? Here’s an idea, why don’t you start by telling me why the hell did you post my pictures on the internet? Who are you?”

“I wanted… no I needed to find you.”

“Why?”

“Come on love. Don’t tell me you don’t feel it too?”

“The only thing I’m feeling right now it’s the need to punch you in the face.”

“Can we talk about this, like adults and without threats of bodily harm?”

Emma nods and puts her gun back on the back of her jeans, her arms crossed over her chest. “Talk.”

“Thank you.” He looks down and scratched behind his ear. Then his eyes find hers again and he heaves a sigh. “I didn’t mean to cause any problems for you. I promised that the pictures wouldn’t be public and I failed you. It’s a long story, but the short version is that I needed to find you.”

“Why?”

“The instant connection we had, the fireworks and electricity between us… I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“It’s call attraction. Sexual compatibility.”

“You know it’s more than that, love. If it weren’t you wouldn’t have come here today. You could’ve just called the police.”

Emma rolls her eyes at that. “I am the police.”

“I knew you were a tough lass.” He adds with a smirk. “Please tell me the old guy you were with the night we met was just part of the job.”

“What does that had to do with anything?”

“It’s been driving me crazy, thinking that you were with him all this time. That it was his hands over your perfect skin, his lips on yours, his fingers and tongue enjoying the hot and wet nectar of your arousal.”

He knew that his words were affecting her. The way her pulse started to run, the flush running down her neck and the green and gold of her eyes shining.

“There is something more than mere sexual attraction, love.”

“It was just a one night thing.”

“But it could be more… way more.”

“Like what? A relationship? I don’t do relationships.” She said as a reflex. “We don’t even know each others names.”

“Killian Jones, photographer by trade, sailor by blood and avid reader… at your service.” He finished his line with a vow and an arched brow in waiting for her to do the same. “I haven’t been much for relationships either. But maybe we can take things one day at a time.”

She was quiet for a while and he could see the wheels turning in her head. Maybe she didn’t feel the same…

“Emma Swan… detective by trade, grill cheese aficionado and never miss a target with my gun.”

His heart started to beat hard inside his chest and soon a sigh of relief left his lips. An earnest laugh rolls from inside his chest as he walks closer to her. He’s eyes shining bright in the dim light of his studio.

“Well Swan, it’s a good thing I do a mean three cheese grilled sandwich for breakfast.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“I guess I’ll have to be the judge of that.”

Four orgasms later… Killian wakes up to the flash of a camera going off. Opening his eyes slowly he finds, Emma standing naked over him with his favorite camera in her hands.

“What are you doing?”

“Gathering leverage.”

“Leverage?”

“You have dozen of pictures of me after I come. And you’ve posted some of them on the web… This is my assurance that the rest of them will be for your eyes only. ”

“I give you my word, princess… Besides I’m pretty sure I haven’t had an orgasm in the past four hours, love.”

With a mischief look in her eyes she pulls at the red satin sheet covering his morning erection, wetting her lips with her tongue as her eyes makes their way down his body, the intention very clear.

“This is just the first one of the series.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! This story is complete as is stands, but I wouldn't mind revisiting this world later in the future. What do you think? Want to leave a review??? Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
